


The Dance Begins

by opinionated_snail



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, IN ANOTHER LIFE I WOULD BE YOUR GIRL-L, M/M, earlier i would think in their relationship, inner dialogue and silence that speaks, is the name of the game, misdirection for the upper hand, nowhere near (winks) feet washing yet, ok enough of my incoherence, that scene was so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opinionated_snail/pseuds/opinionated_snail
Summary: Ryuzaki is studying the day's newspaper when Light Yagami asks him to dance. He is reluctant at first, but curiosity gets the best of him and he agrees to do so. The only question is, who really has the upper hand by the end of the night?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 24





	The Dance Begins

**Author's Note:**

> 1920s american au  
> Is it technically accurate? Partially. For the most part, except for stuff like the slower song which is an easter egg, and anything I missed. I was just revisiting the 1920's and felt like writing something. Special thanks to that one tutorial on Youtube on how to dance the Peabody and @be_more_trash for catching mistakes I make at 2 a.m. (prime writing time).

“May I take this dance? Light Yagami asked, interrupting Ryuzaki’s study of that day’s newspaper. 

“I don’t dance,” Ryuzaki replied, not bothering to look up. 

“There’s no one here to watch us if that’s what you’re worried about.” He could hear Light’s all-too-benevolent grin. 

“I could care less if there are people around or not."

Light seated himself beside Ryuzaki, “I can take you to a bakery afterward.”

“I will not be bought, Light.” he turned the page.

“Gosh, Ryuzaki,” Light’s weight shifted onto the desk and he chuckled, “it’s just cake.”

“Sounds like something you'd do for Ms. Amane if you did anything for her." he tapped his chin, and continued, "It's quite baffling why you keep her around at all. One would presume it’s because she validates you, but...” Ryuzaki trailed off, trying to connect more dots within the Kira web. 

“Haven’t you ever danced, Ryuzaki?” Light said, shifting gears, “Who knows, maybe it will be useful at some point. You never know when you’ll get stuck at a lodge and it’ll be conspicuous if you don’t dance at some point during the night.”

‘ _Trying to establish a connection with me, Light? Why now, after you’ve avoided all other efforts to gain closeness. I’ll persecute you regardless and there is no instance in which I give you my real name...So, what are you playing at?”_

“It’s never been of any use to me before and I find it hard to believe that this dance will change that,” he said.

Light slid his hand over the paper, forcing Ryuzaki’s attention, “Aren’t you tired? I mean, you’ve been sitting all day staring at the latest Kira case.”

“Actually, I’m staring at a newspaper,” Ryuzaki brushed his hand away, “I set your case down an hour ago.”

“For the last time, I am not Kira.” Light groaned, slamming his hand onto the paper.

Ryuzaki blinked very slowly to take him in. 

_‘Is it the paper that scares you? A mistake, perhaps? It can't be a coincidence, but the only way to confirm my theory would be to accept the dance and see where your eyes fall. A little friendliness will only further the investigation and of all the task force, your company is one I actually enjoy'_

“You aren’t usually this insistent about trivial things, but since you seem so invested in my dancing ability,” Ryuzaki stuck his hand out. 

Light grinned slyly, taking it by the fingertips and jolting them upright.

It occurred to Ryuzaki that they were both males, “How exactly is this going to work?” 

Light placed his hands in the man’s position, “I’m assuming you know the Peabody.”

“You expect me to saunter to frivolous ragtime?” 

“I was more concerned that you wouldn’t know your part, or it, at all.”

“The question is not whether or not I know—“ he was left with his hands in mid-air as Light went to switch the music. 

_'It was planned then….’_

Light returned smiling, “Good.” he thrust them into the dance.

_‘The Peabody being one the faster dances, at roughly 240 beats per minute, and my being the female in the dance requires concentration. But it shouldn’t be too much of an impediment’_

Ryuzaki whipped his head up expecting to find Light glancing over at the newspaper, he was instead looking down at Ryuzaki.

“Careful now, don’t mess up on me.” he teased.

_‘The same to you Light Yagami, one accident and you’re done. Checkmate’_

“I’ve never been this close to you,” Light said.

_'No, definitely not'_

Ryuzaki became more attuned to their bodies touching, “Why, is it something that brings you joy?”

“Possibly,” he replied keenly. 

“Is this your vehicle for killing me?" Ryuzaki mused.

Light sighed and smiled solemnly, but ignored the question.

He went back to thinking and glanced over Light’s shoulder back at the desk.

Light swung them into harder steps.

_‘Alright then, almost certainly something to do with the newspaper.’_

Ryuzaki’s back was to the desk now.

Light pursed his lips, concealing either anger or glee behind them.

Ryuzaki wet his lips reminded of how they felt particularly dry.

Light stared down at them for a bit too long.

“You’re so stiff, relax,” he said after another bit, quiet and soothing to the ears. 

“With a serial killer at my fingertips?” Ryuzaki sniped.

Light looked away exasperated, behind Ryuzaki.

_‘Check’_

The fast melody faded and Light spun them one last time and brought him inordinately close.

The next song was much softer and Light’s eyes flicked to the record player and back again.

He leaned in close and adjusted his grip to hold all of Ryuzaki’s hand, his other drawing Ryuzaki closer. He smiled calmly, it was intriguingly human of him and almost required Ryuzaki to soften his posture a bit too.

_‘We might as well both be human’_

Light hummed the repeating measures of the song.

Ryuzaki found himself humming the slow piano part.

Light grinned cheekily.

He smirked back.

Their eyes met and the staring intensified.

_‘Let me see through your eyes how everything is so neatly tied in a ribbon for you to rip open and unravel’_

There was that maniacal smile again, the glee at keeping his thoughts a secret.

_'Even that's a roadmap all on its own. Your killings; they’re your little secret too, aren’t they. Secrets, killings, an alias, all which you control. You're the puppeteer, like a king or god, overlooking it all. I_ _s that how you see yourself?’_

There was a flash of dissent across Light’s face.

Ryuzaki smiled.

_‘Two can play at that game, I can’t see your thoughts and you can’t see mine’_

“What’ve you figured out now, Ryuzaki. That crazy smile’s back.”

“Why do you look at the speck in your brother’s eye, but fail to notice the splint in your own?”

“Do you see us as brothers?”

“I don’t know. That would fall on you since I don’t really care.”

Light squinted for a millisecond.

_‘Hit a nerve? Mmmm...understanding possibly...”_

“I think you’re lying,” Light remarked instead.

“You would know, wouldn’t you--you are a master of lies, after all.”

“It’s always Kira, isn’t it.” he groaned, “We’re dancing Ryuzaki, drop it."

“It will always be about Kira until we find him.” Ryuzaki snapped, “I plan on catching him, and relaxing will only get me killed--a solution I am not willing to settle for.”

Light brushed through Ryuzaki’s bangs with his hand, he seemed resigned.

“Please?” he whispered, barely audible enough to hear.

He couldn’t of course, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted. There was just something about Light, drawing Ryuzaki in like a moth to the flame.

Light flinched, dropping Ryuzaki’s hand suddenly.

_‘What happened’_

“You hurt my hand, dammit Ryuzaki.” He laughed in pain.

“What did I do?”

“You crushed my knuckles, feels like.”

“I see…” Ryuzaki said, “do you require ice?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Light sank into one of the desk chairs.

He returned to Light curling and flexing his hand.

_‘I can’t have hurt him that bad’_

“Here.” it was a bowl of ice water for him to soak his hand.

“Thank you.” Light smiled softly.

“Mmmmmm.” Ryuzaki drifted back into his mind as he took his own seat.

Light slid his hand over Ryuzaki’s and the light physical touch snapped him out of his thoughts. Ryuzaki’s eyes fluttered, somewhat startled. He stared down at their hands and turned his own to trace the pads and fingers of Light’s hand. They were quite soft and didn’t seem like viable murder weapons at all. He toyed with the idea that Misa killed for Light, again. Not entirely implausible at all…

“Didn’t know you’d like my hand so much.” Light joked. 

Ryuzaki began retracting it but Light stopped him.

“I didn’t say it was bad."

Ryuzaki stared down at Light’s hand again, and then back at Light.

Light smiled lazily, eyes half-lidded.

A contrast to his own wide open and curious ones.

He let go of Ryuzaki's hand and guided Ryuzaki’s chin to his own. Ryuzaki let himself be kissed as his body lit ablaze with emotion and heat before jerking his head back awkwardly.

Light’s eyes opened, questioning.

Ryuzaki was panting, slightly.

His eyes flashed across the boy’s face.

_‘Lust.’_

He had never seen it before, only ever heard it described by Misa or Matsuda. But there it was, opaque as ink.

Ryuzaki blinked slowly again.

Light waited for him. 

_‘Okay then’_

He grabbed Light’s collar, pausing briefly to examine Light’s face, eyes closed. Should he close his? He decided against it and instead went in for the kill.

Light’s other hand pulled them closer, but it sent a cold shiver down his spine from the temperature of the ice.

They pulled away.

“Were your eyes open that entire time?” Light asked.

“Yes.”

He laughed.

It jingled Ryuzaki’s unsteady nerves.

“You are quite the specimen,” Light tilted his head like the old alley cat that Ryuzaki would leave feed out for.

“Hmm, that’s a new one.” Ryuzaki lightly pressed his fingers to his lips.

“I’m full of them.”

“True,” he cleared his mind, “Now if you’ll excuse me, as pleasant as that was, I have important business."

_‘I’ll have to compare this paper to Aizawa’s in the morning to ensure it hasn’t been vandalized, until then however I’ll have to settle for what I have’_

“I should be getting home, it’s late.” Light got up and slipped on his overcoat, hat, and gloves.

_‘All that and now you’re just leaving; typical’_

Ryuzaki slumped over his paper.

“Get some sleep, Ryuzaki.”

_‘What is this sudden concern for my well being?’_

He almost said this but considering it might drive Light away again, he kept his mouth shut.

Light turned back to him, “Let’s do this again sometime, okay?”

“Hmph.” He jumped as lips pressed to his cheek.

Light chuckled, “Bye for now.”

He glanced back at the door as it swung shut, “Goodnight Kira.”

****

Light laughed to himself and tucked an item away into his jacket.

“The music was a nice touch wasn’t it?” Ryuk prodded him.

“Yes, yes it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> *The song was Light's theme, the part they hum together is when the piano comes in
> 
> I haven't written a dynamic like this before but I hope at least the ending was cool.  
> L's brain is so interesting and complex, this dude is just jumping from one conclusion to the next with threads (me when I'm trying to talk to someone and they do not understand wtf I'm trying to say)
> 
> I was torn between naming this To Dance Again or the Game Begins (funnily enough both are songs that have been stuck in my head recently, go figure). So logically, the Dance Begins. 
> 
> On a final note: Grammarly needs to learn that Light is a name, not an object, although a world without him would be quite dark. 
> 
> -if you got this far, *applause* and stay safe <3


End file.
